Zealotry
by sadisticmasochist kitsune
Summary: Kurama has a big secret. One he especially doesn’t want his friends to discover. What would their reactions be when they find out what he has hidden?


Disclaimer: still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

a/n: there is a twist at the end so watch out.

Zealotry

It was another fine day in Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and demons were running rampant around the city. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were chasing after them while Yusuke vented his frustrations.

"And just where is Kurama when you need him!" he yelled, pausing long enough to shoot a spirit gun.

The bright blue energy ball slammed into the errant demon's back, causing it to fall face first into the concrete. The three Tentai hurried to the demon's side and they all stared at it.

"Okay, so we didn't need him, but it would have been easier to find this guy if Kurama helped." Yusuke said.

"After this we can go to the fox's house and find out why he's been ditching missions."

* * *

Across town a red headed teenager ran down the street, dodging cars and people, as he rushed recklessly to his destination. Kurama narrowly avoided being run over by a car before he jumped backwards. He could hear the driver's shouts while he kept running.

"These drivers need to work on their road rage." Kurama muttered to himself, amused at the driver's choice of words.

Reaching an area that was more for pedestrians than cars, Kurama slowed to a walk. Pushing his way through a large group of bystanders, he kept an eye out for a specific store front. He glanced down both sides of the narrow street before spotting the large glass windows.

Kurama paused, staring into the window, then with a smile he pushed open the door and entered. He wandered around aimlessly until one of the clerks appeared at his side.

"Can I help you, young sir?" the man asked stiffly.

"No, no I'm good." Kurama replied sweetly. The man nodded and went back to the register. Kurama continued to wander, waiting for a customer to come and distract the clerk. After fifteen minuets of waiting, during which Kurama was scrutinized very closely, a man and his daughter entered. Followed almost immediately by a woman and her three sons.

Upon entering the boys took off in three different directions creating the perfect diversion. With the ruckus happening behind him no one noticed Kurama reach into one of the display cases and grasp onto one of the items. Quickly he stuffed it down the front of his shirt. Pulling his jacket closed to hide the lump, Kurama wrapped his arms across his stomach to keep the item from falling out.

"Excuse me sir! But I don't think I'll be getting anything here today." Kurama called out to the flustered clerk. Without waiting for a response Kurama swiftly exited the store with his prize.

Grinning mischievously Kurama hastened back down the street, eager to get home before his mother. Gently squeezing the bulge, Kurama assured himself that the item was still there before speeding up.

* * *

After pounding for several minuets on the Minamino door, Yusuke and Kuwabara were forced to run after a neighbor guy came running at them with a broom. The man chased them all the way down the street. He waved the broom handle viciously all the while yelling at them.

"Disturbers of the peace! Get out of here you delinquents!" the man hollered coming dangerously near with a particularly wild swing.

"We promise we weren't doing nothing. We were just here to see Shui-i-ahhh!" Yusuke yelled as the end of the broom came in contact with his head.

"Yeah right. Shuichi-san wouldn't hang around with riff raff like you!" the man yelled back.

"But-"

"Less talk. More run." Kuwabara cut in. "This guy won't listen to anything we say so lets save our breath for running."

"Yeah." Yusuke said, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "Geeze, didn't know old guys could run so fast with a broom."

Throwing on an extra burst of speed when the man started getting too close with the killer broom, the two former delinquents left their pursuer behind.

* * *

When the two finally stopped to catch their breath, Hiei abruptly rejoined them on the ground.

"Two of Spirit World's best detectives getting beat up by an old man with a broom. That's pathetic." The fire demon scoffed.

"Yeah, well, you weren't down there with a homicidal maniac chasing you halfway across Tokyo." Yusuke snapped out between gulps of air. Hiei smirked at the hopeless teenagers and Kuwabara opened his mouth to retort but the sudden appearance of Kurama stopped him. Kuwabara pointed at his fox demon comrade and the other two Tentai turned to look. Kurama ran in their direction, arms wrapped protectively around his middle.

"What so you suppose is wrong?" Yusuke asked, brow wrinkled in confusion. "Is he hurt?" The three stood still and waited for the former kitsune thief to approach. As Kurama was about to run past them Yusuke reached out a hand and grasped Kurama's shoulder. The spirit fox turned then stared in surprise at the appearance of his friends.

"Yus- Yusuke… what a… pleasant surprise." The kitsune managed to say.

"You don't sound too pleased to see us Kurama. What happened?" Yusuke said.

"Nothing. I was uh I was just running some errands for my mother." Kurama replied nervously.

"Really? You know there are some demons running around the city." Yusuke said. "Stealing valuable things." He added.

"Well, uh, if I see one I'll let you know." Kurama said squirming under Yusuke's grip. "But right now I really have to get home."

"Promise me _**any** demon_ you see and you'll tell me." Yusuke demanded.

"Fine just let go." Kurama agreed sullenly.

"First let me see if you're hurt." Hiei said reaching for Kurama's stomach.

"NO!" Kurama suddenly yelled, backing out of reach. "Really, I'm fine."

"Then why are you holding your stomach?" Hiei asked forcefully.

"Because…because I I'm hungry." Kurama said thinking of an idea out of his predicament.

"Hungry? Whatever." Hiei said dismissing him.

Turning around Kurama turned and fled down the street, smiling.

* * *

A short time later Kurama reached his house. With one hand he waved to his neighbor, who was outside sweeping the side walk. He then placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. Stepping inside Kurama glance around to make sure that no one was home.

"I wonder what Takenaka-san was doing outside. He usually hates yard work." Kurama mused aloud as he climbed the stairs to go to his room. After entering his room Kurama turned around, closing and locking the door to prevent any unwanted surprise guests.

Smiling happily Kurama walked over to his closet and opened the door. He shrugged off his jacket then sat down. Lifting the hem of his shirt he retrieved his prize. Setting it down if front of him he watched it sit still for a moment. Then, with a suddenness that made him smile, the item jumped forward. The prizes from his earlier heists rushed forward to meet his newest acquisition. A wide variety of rodents lived together in a giant cage in his closet.

He started laughing when four of the guinea pigs and three of the rabbits and a ferret immediately began chasing the newest guinea pig.

"This is the real treasure of Kurama." He said, happily playing with his treasure.

* * *

SMK: That was fun. Couldn't resist the broom thing. Review please.

Zealotry: noun; Excessive zeal; fanaticism


End file.
